


Photosynthesis

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Paper Blossoms [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War





	Photosynthesis

"I'm sorry that happened," She says.  
  
The grief flares. A sort of simmering, untameable madness that makes her want to peel the paper -- her skin -- from her face. Makes her want to claw at the walls until her nails peel from their beds and bleed rivers. Instead, she tamps it down. Breathes deeply. "That was our decision. Not yours."  
  
Green eyes soften and she's careful when she wraps her arms around the other woman. "I know what it is to have lost family, Konan."  
  
"And yet, you came back..." She glances down. The Flame-broiled fish in hand, carefully wrapped for transport.  
  
"And you make a great Kage."  
  
Shaking her head, she holds the door for Sakura to enter the Tower. "Come, if you would."  
  
Their eyes meet as she steps inside, shakes out her umbrella. _I always will._  
  
There's a second cup on the table, Konan fills it.  
  
"Expecting me?"  
  
A secretive smile. The older woman slips from her dripping cloak, holds out her hand. And Sakura allows hers to be hung as well. "They've made me a diplomat, you know?"  
  
Konan _Hmms_ in response. And Sakura takes in the woman she hasn't seen in months. A lithe, endowed figure. A woman in full prime. Swallows thickly when she realizes the Origami Specialist has been watching her, too. "I just," Her gaze makes butterflies. Sends Inner Sakura into shy silence. "Wanted to say th- thank you. For f-freeing me."  
  
The _click, click, click_ ing of Konan's heels sets the time of the younger konoichi's heart. The predatory way she approaches Sakura creates a fight or flight more intense than any battle. More drawing than any man she has ever met.  
  
The Blue-haired woman is prim when she sits before the Godaime's Apprentice. "I am sorry it took me so very long to see that it was the right thing to do."  
  
She almost wishes Konan hadn't. Sleeping in her bed had been a comfort. Made her feel more safe than she felt in even her own apartment. Even next to her Nakama.  
  
"I missed you," Sakura blurts. "I-"  
  
"No," Says Konan. Voice soft but resolute. Unwilling to hear any argument. "It still is not safe for you. Not here. Not between Amekagure and Konohakagure."  
  
"Then I won't go-"  
  
Ame's leader raises her hand. "You will. Do not lie to me. Naruto is priority. Defeating Madara is your priority. I will not detract from this."  
  
Standing, walking around to kneel before the older Konoichi, Sakura says, "Come with me, then."  
  
Drawing her brows together softly, pursing her lips gently, Konan slides to her knees as well. Takes Sakura's hands. "I am needed here. These are my people. I am all that is left of Nagato's dreams. Naruto is all that is left."  
  
Swallowing the jealousy at the mere idea of Pein taking priority over her, the pink haired woman sighs. Tries to understand. "Please. I've never wanted anyone as much as I've wanted-"  
  
She melts as the Origami Master's mouth covers hers. Falls into the deep ocean that is Konan with no hope, or desire, to resurface.  
  
She doesn't need oxygen. She could live on the attention of the older Konoichi, alone.  
  
Konan is the sun in Sakura's eternally dark world. A woman she aspires to be like and adores all the same.  
  
Their tea sits forgotten on the table as the blue-haired woman teaches Sakura how to photosynthesize on the floor.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
Waking skin to skin with the leader of Amekagure is as though she's stepping out into crisp air after a typhoon has passed. Hair ruffled, eyes bright, Sakura snuggles deeper against the woman she's claimed as her own.  
  
  
Here in this moment where she doesn't have to fight and be afraid that one of her friends -- Her family could die at any given second. Long, ringed fingers stroke her short, wild hair.  
  
"I can't stay in bed for very long," She says.  
  
Sakura smiles from her spot on Konan's breast. "I remember."  
  
"You've an exceptional memory."  
  
"Do they allow two konoichi to marry in your village?"  
  
With a soft huff of a laugh, Konan replies, "They may. But I doubt they would in yours."  
  
"It isn't mine that I care about," Says Sakura. "Naruto can _Talk- No-Jutsu_ just about anything and anyone."  
  
"I'm not marrying you, Sakura."  
"Not even if I buy you a ring?"  
  
"Especially if you buy me a ring."  
  
With a sigh, Sakura stands. Pulls her clothes on. "I'm buying you a ring."  
  
An exasperated noise escapes from the older woman. "You must put a target on your own back?"  
  
"That's the Haruno symbol you speak of. My family is very proud of it."  
  
Konan's firm but gentle hand on her wrist, guides her back to the futon.  
  
  
xXx  
  
  
The letters abruptly stop.  
  
The rumours that the leader of Amekagure was last seen with a dark-haired man keep Sakura awake at night. She understands the real reason Konan didn't want her around.  
  
Contemplates the ring she bought in the low light when she lies in bed.  
  
Then the entire village goes up in mourning as her body is discovered.  
  
They announce her murder with a pipe. Show the memorial on television. It's talked about on the radio. Thousands of lanterns go out because the rain in Ame has stopped.  
  
And Sakura folds the ring she planned to send into a paper crane, just the way she was taught. Watches in silence as it floats on the breeze. She can't go to Ame.  
  
She has a war to fight.


End file.
